Five Normal Things Sherlock Learned to Love
by didyousaychocolate
Summary: And one thing he already knew he did.
1. 1: Candy Floss

A/N: Written for the Sherlock Meme on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Candy Floss <strong>

"What _are _you eating?" John glanced up at his flatmate, who was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen and watching him with a frown. John shrugged.

"It's just candy floss. I saw a bag while I was out, and realized I hadn't had any in years." He pulled another fluffy clump off of the mound in the plastic bag and placed it on his tongue, enjoying the taste and the feeling of it melting. Blue had always been his favorite flavor. "Do you want some?" He picked up the bag and held it in Sherlock's direction.

Sherlock just shook his head. "No." John blinked.

"You don't like it?"

"Not particularly." Now John was frowning.

"Who in their right mind doesn't like _candy floss_."

"Well, obviously, I don't. I've never had any, and I don't intend to start eating it now, and be like the rest of you fat, gibbering idiots who wander around eating it at carnivals."

John decided to ignore the insult and go for the larger issue. "How do you know you don't like it if you've never had it."

"Because when I was younger, I- tried the bit of the fluff in pillows. To test the texture. It was disgusting." John stared. "It was for science."

"Just take some." Sherlock glared at him but walked forward anyway, reaching into the bag to tear a piece off. He shoved it into his mouth and walked away without another word.

When John couldn't find the still half-full bag later that evening, Sherlock remained suspiciously silent on the matter.


	2. 2: The Sims

**The Sims**

"It's hardly realistic."

"That's not the point." John wished that Sherlock would just go away. He only wanted to play his game in peace.

"Then what is the point? To be as boring as possible?" John sighed.

"No, Sherlock. The point is fun."

"By making those little people go to work so they can buy a better _washing machine_, you have fun_._"

"Yes." Anything to get him to go away. Sherlock just laughed, though it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Sometimes I'm truly glad I'll never understand what it's like to be in your tiny little mind." John took a calming breath, then another, and then one more for good measure. He turned to look at Sherlock, who was watching him with mild disinterest. He shut his laptop, got up, and walked to the closet to fetch his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock sounded put out. Good.

"I remembered that we _still_ don't have any milk, and I want tea." He went to the front door, and put his hand on the knob. He turned back to Sherlock. "And there is more to the game than work and washing machines, just as there's more to me than my _tiny little mind._" He opened the door and left, Sherlock staring after him. 

SH-SH-SH 

When John came home with six heavy bags of groceries (and still no help getting them up to the flat) it was to the sight of Sherlock, smiling, at John's laptop. He was _smiling_. That was never good. He dropped the bags and walked over to see what he was doing.

And, to his surprise, The Sims 3 was still open, only instead of the little John Sim that he had left hunting a ghost, he saw a sim with a scarily good likeness of Sherlock pointing and laughing at an exceptionally obese sim that looked a bit like Mycroft as it sat and cried on the floor.

"You're right John," Sherlock said, tilting his head up to look at him. "This game isn't so bad after all."


	3. 3: A Teddy Bear

**A Teddy Bear**

Sherlock stared at the fluffy teddy bear in his hands because he couldn't look up at John. Listening to the beep that signaled his heart beat, his slow, raspy breath coming steadily in and out, as he lay there in the hospital bed. It was too much.

So he stared at the teddy bear that he'd found abandoned in the hall outside, with its black plastic eyes and soft brown cloth fur, and he waited.

He remembered finding a bear like this in John's room once, though it was much, much older, from when John was only a child. He hadn't let go of it, teased John for not only keeping it so long but having it in the first place.

Sherlock thought that, maybe, now he could understand. It was nice having something there to keep him company that didn't expect him to say anything, or do anything, or even just. Look where he couldn't. He supposed that even though he couldn't have his skull, the bear was just as good.


	4. 4: Television

**Television**

"How can you waste your time sitting around watching that," Sherlock asked from his place lying on the couch, sounding genuinely perplexed. John shrugged.

"It's good to unwind, I suppose." Sherlock scoffed.

"Unwind? You can relax by sitting and watching that idiocy?"

"Not all of it is idiocy. Sure, a lot of programmes out there that are pointless and insipid- but there are still some useful and entertaining things on." Sherlock looked pointedly at the episode of Doctor Who playing on the nearby screen, David Tennant shouting about taking down a giant robot that was destroying Victorian London.

"Name one _useful _thing that you've ever gotten out of that box." John tore his eyes away from the screen and finally glanced over at Sherlock.

"I learned how to affect a convincing American accent, for one. If you listen to one long enough it's not hard to pick up." Sherlock frowned. That _had_ been rather useful to John's fake back story in the case they had worked last week. "Second, when I was four, it was how I learned the Earth went around the sun."

"I would hardly call that necessary-"

"Even after the ordeal with Moriarty? There are a lot of important cultural, scientific, and _common sense _things you can learn by watching the telly." John looked at the time on the cable box under the television, sighed, and stood up. He was late getting ready for work. 

SH-SH-SH 

John came back down the stairs from his room and could only blink in surprise. Sherlock, instead of just turning off the TV like he had expected him to, was actually watching something.

"What are you doing?"

"Scientific research. I'll admit, you could have, possibly, made a good point." John walked closer to the television and tried to recognize the show. Wasn't that the one Molly had rambled on about once?

"And what sort of research are you going to get out of this, again?"

"I can get information on a wide range of obscure superstitious beliefs and an idea of the differences between regional American accents." A man on screen was frantically pouring lines of salt in front of doorways and windows.

"You do know _Supernatural_ is filmed in Canada."

Sherlock ignored him and turned up the volume.


End file.
